1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, which has an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various portable personal computers of a notebook type, etc., have been developed. The personal computer of this type includes a wireless communication function for executing wireless communication with an external device.
With recent wide use of various wireless communication systems, there has been a demand that a plurality of kinds of wireless communication modules, which correspond to a plurality of kinds of wireless communication systems, be mounted in the portable personal computer.
In the case where the notebook personal computer is equipped with a wireless communication function, it is usually necessary to provide an antenna, a wireless communication module and a cable for connecting the antenna and the wireless communication module. Thus, in order to equip the personal computer with a plurality of kinds of wireless communication functions, it is necessary to dispose antennas, wireless communication modules and cables, which correspond to the respective wireless communication functions, in the personal computer. However, since the space within the personal computer is limited, it is possible that the kinds of wireless communication functions, which can be provided in the personal computer, are limited.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H11-196340 discloses a satellite signal receiving system wherein a satellite broadcast signal is converted to a satellite broadcast intermediate-frequency signal, a satellite communication signal is converted to a satellite communication intermediate-frequency signal, the frequency band of which is different from the frequency band of the satellite broadcast intermediate-frequency signal, and these intermediate-frequency signals are mixed and can be transmitted via a single cable.
In the satellite signal receiving system of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H11-196340, the satellite broadcast signal and the satellite communication signal, which are reception signals, are frequency-converted, mixed, and transmitted via a single cable. The mixed intermediate-frequency signal is separated and demodulated by a reception tuner which is provided in the satellite signal receiving system.
On the other hand, the transmission and reception of signals are performed by a wireless communication module and an antenna, which are provided in a portable personal computer, or the like. Thus, both a reception signal and a transmission signal need to be sent via a single cable. In addition, it is necessary to supply the wireless communication module and antenna with not an intermediate-frequency transmission/reception signal but a radio-frequency transmission/reception signal.
Therefore, there is a demand for the realization of a novel function for simultaneously transmitting transmission/reception signals of a plurality of kinds of wireless communication systems via a single cable.